1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool combination including both screw driver and knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical screw drivers include a driving stem that should be disengaged from the handle for allowing the driving stem to be engaged in the handle and for storing purposes. The knife may not be directly received in the handle. Typical screw drivers and knifes are two different tools that may not be combined together and that have never been combined together in a single tool, such that the users have to buy each of the tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.